


Rigged Fight

by KerryBear



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryBear/pseuds/KerryBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket tries to show some kind of affection for Peter while they game together. Sure enough, Peter has to make it into somethin' else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigged Fight

"HAH! Fucking rekt," Rocket practically cheered, raising the controller into the air triumphantly. This was, unsurprisingly, met with a disappointed frown from Peter.

Rocket smirked back at him, almost a little touch of sympathy in his eyes. 

"Oh, c'mon, Pete. It's okay, not everyone can be as hardcore as me!" He teased, smirking, his sharp teeth peaking out from under his grin.

Peter rolled his bright, blue eyes in frustration.

"It's not like it's that big of a deal, bro. I mean, suuuure, it's just a li'l one-sided, but it's not that impressive, don't blow it out of proportion."

They had been playing Smash Bros for four hours now. Things were getting heated. Rocket had won 70% of the matches.

"Pfft-- Y'know, I don't like to brag. And I won't, 'cause I don't have to," Rocket commented, confidently.

Peter looked at Rocket, glaring slightly.

"Whatever, jerk. If I fought you in real life, we both know I'd win, so whatever," he tried to tease back.

Rocket's ears perked up noticeably. 

"Oh, Quill. At least you're cute," he teased, a smile tugging at his mouth. It was pretty clear that he was trying to stay stern though.

At this point, Peter's face was a little rosy. He was used to being complimented by strangers; he was aware of the fact that he was pretty good looking. But he really didn't expect to hear it from Rocket, and Rocket himself looked a little embarrassed by what he said. He sat there for a moment, confused, squinting at Rocket curiously after sputtering for a moment.

"W-What?" Peter stuttered out.

Rocket groaned under his breath.

"Relax, humie, I just called ya cute. It doesn't matter, it's just a, uh-- Y'know? I-It was off-handed, it doesn't matter! It just slipped out. Fuck off," he defended, a serious expression on his face.

Peter smiled a little. He was still blushing a little, but once he recovered, he just stared at him. There was a pretty stupid grin on his face.

"You think I'm cute?" Peter asked, a little sing-song in his voice.

"Well, I-I mean-- Does it matter, Quill?"

"Oh my God, you do. What, you can't admit it again?" he teased more, deliberately trying to get a rise out of Rocket.

Rocket set down his controller on the floor of the Milano, scratching behind his ear, obviously a little annoyed, not to mention, flustered.

"Uh, no! I-I can admit it again, I just don't wanna."

"Oh, sure, mmhmm. So hardcore that you'll kick my ass in this damn game for hours, brag about it, but then you can't even admit that I'm cute," he continued. His grin had grown a lot at this point, getting more enjoyment out of Rocket's adorable frustration with every word.

"I don't  _need_ to admit it again, y'know."

"Why not?"

"Because," Rocket started, a little grin of his own starting as his ears perked up, "it goes without saying."

Peter blushed, even harder than he was.

"R-Really?" 

"Oh my God, stop, yes, jeez," Rocket said, flattening his ears, annoyed.

Peter stared away for a second, messing around with the joysticks of his controller as he smirked. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Peter said something, his voice quieter than usual.

"...Wanna kiss?"

"Oh my  _fucking God._  Only if you win this fight," Rocket challenged, twitching his tail excitedly.

\----

Rocket lay across Peter, the two of them sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, an hour or two later.

"...Y'know, I let ya win, Quill." 

They cuddled a little closer together.

"...I know," Peter replied, as cheerfully as ever, with that same, stupid-ass smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, d'you think I'll ever write a fic that isn't a Pocket fic? Goddamn.
> 
> Sorry this fic is so short though! I started writing just a few hours before I went to bed, and really wanted to finish it before I went to bed, so it's just a short li'l fluff fic that I wrote for the sake of getting it out of my head. 
> 
> Real talk though: If they played Smash Bros together, who d'you think their mains would be?


End file.
